ferngully_the_last_rainforest_epic_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitch Released by the Leveler with Myotismon's Group's Secret Help/The Shrunken Group and Forest Group Re-recruit Sora's Group
(At the bird racing tournament, the racers, among them Sora’s group, are racing on their birds without flying with their wings. Watching the race going on with Sora’s group is not only Discord, but also a male Koopa with red hair, red eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and beige and the head has two white horns on each side, a yellow tail with white spikes, a huge green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and black cuffs with small white spikes around the neck, shoulders, and wrists. He is Bowser, owner of the bird racing tournament) Announcer: (Voice-over) And here’s the final lap, ladies and gentlemen! Keep your betting tickets close to see who will win or lose…! (In the race, Sora’s group are excelling and talking to the racers) Brick: We’re telling you, this is where we truly belong! Racer 1: You six belong in the back of the pack! Roxas: He meant racing with birds! Butch: May the best Forest Spirit win! Boomer: Yeah! Riku: Nobody telling you what to do all the time! Sora: And push you around constantly! Racer 2: You talk too much! Boomer: Sorry, didn’t hear ya! Sora’s group: Goin’ fast! (They zip forward. In the stand, Bowser and Discord watched in concern as Sora’s group went ahead, with Sora in first place. Then suddenly, another racer zipped up, trying to bump into Sora’s bird, but Sora and his racer bird dodged and continued on. During the whole thing, the announcer was talking) Announcer: (Voice-over) Whoa, Sora is almost knocked off his bird! But wait, he recovers and gracefully continues on! (Then Sora crosses the finish line in first place with his group members following behind, much to Bowser and Discord’s shock and then calm anger as the crowd cheered) Announcer: And…. Sora wins the race! Followed by his brothers and friends and then the other racers! This is definitely the most proudest day for Sora’s group to win their first race! And a lot of people are really happy for them! (Later inside another hollow tree trunk, Bowser angrily punched Sora’s group down next to an angry Discord, who then picked the boys up) Brick: (In pain) Is that all you got? (Bowser punches Sora’s group again, this time in the stomachs) Sora’s group: Ow! (Bowser exhaled sharply, then calms himself) Bowser: Sora, guys, you know Discord and I like you. Discord: Especially when Bowser and I took you in for bird racing for life. Sora: We’re feeling flattered already. Bowser: (Starting to get angry) However, you didn’t do what (Gets angry savagely) we agreed ''on! ''(Sora’s group casually rolled their eyes. It turned out Sora’s group signed up to become racers and Bowser and Discord made a deal with them that if they lose their first race, they would let them in, but since Sora won the race, Sora’s group will, unfortunately, pay the price) Boomer: (Sarcastically) Boo-hoo. (Seriously) ''We can’t help it if we’re ''that fast. Roxas: If you wanted us to lose, make it a better competition. Discord: It’s all about teamwork! Brick: Teamwork, scheamwork! We can do these ourselves! Bowser: Well, no wonder the Forest Spirits kicked you out and fired you. Riku: Technically, we quit them. Bowser: Whatever. Discord: So, Bowser? Want me to feed them to something bigger? Bowser: Yep! (Sora’s group got concerned) Bowser: (To Sora’s group) Don’t give me those looks! You should’ve agreed to our deal. (To Discord) Feed them to a snake. (Suddenly, the forest group comes in calmly while speaking, getting their attention) Forest group: Very funny. Cloud: And no. Snakes swallow you whole. Vincent: Headfirst to be exact. Yuffie: But if you put them in a hornet’s nest, that’d be a disaster. (Bowser and Discord glared flatly) Bowser: Well, if it isn’t the Forest Spirits, coming in to be party poopers. Discord: Ruining our fun. Sonic: Not all of it. Tifa: You hit them. Sora’s group: Yeah, twice. Cid: Now run along, the both of you! Barret: And put Sora’s group down. Shadow: This is important Forest Spirit matters. (Bowser and Discord sighed in defeat and after Discord puts Sora’s group down, they both walked away) Discord: (Mumbling) First I almost made a mistake eating shrunken humans and now I didn’t get the chance to feed backstabbers…. (After they were both gone, Sora’s group turned to the Forest Spirits in gratitude) Sora’s group: Thanks. Butch: We honestly had no idea we would suffer the consequences for winning against a deal we made. Aerith: Bowser and Discord always does that to new racers. Red XIII/Nanaki: Some make it to the leagues…. Cait Sith: Others, not so lucky. Blaze: And you’re lucky we just saved your necks in the nick of time. Cloud: Now do you understand why I gave up bird racing? Sora’s group: Yeah…. Riku: But that doesn’t mean we’re coming back to being Forest Warriors. Yuffie: (Scoffs) Typical. I knew you’re still not gonna be Forest Warriors. (Sora’s group got confused) Sora: What do you mean? Yuffie: The situation is now desperate. (A short pause, then Amy spoke up) Amy: What Yuffie’s saying is that we need your help as well. Roxas: Help with what? Cloud: I hate for us to be the bearer of bad news, but…. (He sighs) Cloud: Sticks is dead. (Sora’s group got shocked) Sora’s group: What?! Riku: How? Silver: Globlin ambush. Cosmo: And their arrow struck her. (Sora’s group got concerned calmly) Riku: No…. Sticks dead? I can’t believe this! Roxas: And she was Fluttershy’s cousin! Sunset Shimmer: And my mentor. Brick: And what about a pod? Aerith: We got one. Popple: Thanks to me and my friends. (Sunset Shimmer shows the pod in their magic moisturizing bag, making Sora’s group relieved) Sora’s group: Oh, good…. Knuckles: And we need to get this pod to Rafiki in the Equestrian Tree and consult him on how to activate the pod’s power and choose the future Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Equestria. Rouge: And we want your answer. Now, will you rejoin us? (Calmly lost in thought upon hearing this, Sora’s group gave in) Sora’s group: Alright. (Elsewhere, Bowser and Discord overheard everything while hiding and getting concerned, they just walked away while thinking of something to do to help later. Back with the forest group, Aerith and Cloud spoke up) Aerith: Thank you, boys. Cloud: Now, we need to get going. The others are waiting outside for us. Sora’s group: (Confused) “Others?” (They walk out and found Kairi and Tommy’s groups waiting patiently with their birds. Upon seeing Kairi’s group, Sora’s group got interested) Sora’s group: Hi there. (Noticing them, Kairi and Tommy’s group replied back) Kairi and Tommy’s group: Hey. (Then the forest group met up with the shrunken human group. Back at the foot of Mount Mysteria, the Leveler was continuing its way with Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts in the cab driving it. Outside, Myotismon and his army secretly went inside the bowels of the Leveler where the wood of the cut-down trees are made, hoping Pitch will be released soon. Back in the cab, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts parked near the black baobab tree with a little bit of red smudge on it, not noticing it at first and Grounder eating a sub sandwich) Coconuts: I wonder why Tommy’s group just disappeared? Grounder: Not sure. Maybe they took the day off for now. Scratch: That’s the whole problem with the world nowadays! Everyone’s lazy. Like a certain Badnik Coconuts and I know. Grounder: I heard that! (Scratch suddenly noticed the baobab tree and its smudge) Scratch: Whoa, take a look at this tree! (Grounder and Coconuts see it as well. Overhearing, Myotismon and his army got calmly eager with evil smirks) Vanitas: (Whispering) This is it…. Myotismon: (Whispering) Pitch will soon be free…. (Back in the cab, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts shrugged) Coconuts: Well, smudge or x mark or not, this tree’s going down! (He activates the electronic saw and the saw slowly cuts the tree in half, making the cab rumble a bit) Grounder: (Shaking) Whoa! That’s a big tree! Scratch: (Shaking) Talk about a lot of wood! Coconuts: (Shaking) Tell me about it! (Then after the tree was completely cut in half, it collapsed onto the ground and the Leveler’s mechanical claws picked it up and placed it into the wood grinder. In the cab, Scratch and Grounder turned to Coconuts in concern) Scratch: Hey, Coconuts? Coconuts: What? Grounder: Are you sure the Leveler can eat a big tree like this? Coconuts: Positive. This thing can eat any tree, whether it’s big or small. Scratch: Just like you eating and drinking any food and drinks you like, Grounder. (Grounder grabs Scratch by his neck and yanked him down to his level angrily) Grounder: Scratch, how many times do I have to threaten you? (He releases him) Scratch: (Rubbing his released neck) Whatever! (In the wood grinder, the baobab tree was then swallowed up by the spikes, which then grinded the tree into a log shape. Then it was sawed in half by two sets of buzzsaw lines until they were shaped into wooden planks. Inside the bowels, Myotismon and his army got calmly happy with evil smirks upon seeing the remains of the baobab tree planks emerging and being carried and placed inside) Myotismon’s group: Yes…. (Then, black tar/oil-like sludge slowly emerged from the planks, gurgling and then after dripping into a pile of slime, it suddenly bulged a bit and came to life with a mind of its own. Myotismon and his army smirked evilly at this) Hunter J: Welcome back, Pitch. Mephiles: (Laughs evilly) I knew those foolish humans would free him! (Noticing the villains, the slime, now revealed to be Pitch Black himself, smiled evilly and laughs evilly with gurgles and a high-pitched voice. Then he slithered towards a nearby diesel gas pipe. Seeing him heading there, the villains followed him calmly with evil smirks, helping him feed onto the diesel gas residue. As he consumed some toxicity, Pitch’s slime form grew a little bigger and more tar/oil-like and his voice slowly returning to normal. Finally, at the entrance of the pipe, Pitch ushered the villains to enter, which they do, since they are the spirits of pollution and destruction. Then Pitch entered last, closing the lid to the pipe behind him. Back in another part of the forest at the foot of Mount Mysteria, Utonium, bringing a bandaged Stitch with, is searching for Kairi’s group) Utonium: Girls?! Where are you?! Stitch: Girls? Weega returned! (Suddenly, Stitch spotted something, making him gasp) Stitch: (Gasps) Professor! (Utonium ran up to him hopefully) Utonium: Did you find them? (He gasped in shock as well. For Stitch and him have found Kairi’s helmet laying on the ground, as if it was rolled away from afar. Utonium picked it up and he and Stitch got concerned) Stitch: Is Kairi’s group okay? Utonium: I hope so…. I think they…. Disappeared…. (Stitch groaned in concern. Then having no other choice, they headed back to their house. Back at the Leveler, Myotismon’s group and Pitch emerged from the diesel gas pipe exit and felt rejuvenated) Pitch: Ah…. Delicious. Infinite: Does it feel good to be free? Pitch: Yes. Especially tasting a first-class smoke. (He tastes a bit of it) Vanitas: Yeah. Mother’s milk for me. Hunter J: (Rubbing her hand on Vanitas’ head tenderly a bit) Indeed. Pitch: But what is this delightful thing? Demidevimon: This is what’s called a Leveler. Pitch: So, that’s how I got out of that tree? How? Myotismon: See for yourself. (They look down at the cab window from above the Leveler, making Pitch realize with an evil smirk) Pitch: Ah, humans. What wonderful creatures. So clever, so helpful…. (Then he noticed something in Myotismon’s group) Pitch: And where’s Anti-Sora? (Myotismon’s group then got calmly bitter) Hunter J: The Forest Spirits took him from us. Demidevimon: Killed him. Vanitas: And we need to find their pod and use its power to revive him. Myotismon: And our estimations say that we’ll do it by the night of the full moon. (Understanding, Pitch nods) Pitch: And we will. We must get this Leveler to…. (He slithers into the vent leading to a power grid in order to speak through the intercom) Pitch: (While bubbling) The Kingdom…. Of Equestria…. (Getting the idea he’s having, Myotismon’s group followed him. In the cab, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were sleeping when they heard a mysterious voice speak up through the intercom, unaware that it’s Mephiles speaking to them) Mephiles: (Voice-over) New orders, boys. You’re going to the Kingdom of Equestria, and if you want your reward money for good work, you must get there by the night of the full moon. (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts got confused) Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: By the night of the full moon? Coconuts: I don’t know. Scratch: The full moon is exactly in two days and one night! Grounder: Do we still get to have relaxing moments in this cab? Mephiles: (Voice-over) Of course. But you’ll just have to work harder. Double shifts, no breaks outside the Leveler. (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts got interested) Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Well…. Mephiles: (Voice-over) And make sure you give plenty of oil. Understand? Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Okay. Mephiles: (Voice-over) Thank you. Enjoy your work. (Then the intercom shuts off from the other line. The three Badniks got ready) Grounder: Let’s give it some gas! (To Scratch) And no, not the gas you’re thinking, Scratch! Scratch: (To Grounder) Yeah, yeah! (To Coconuts) Hey, Coconuts. You know what this means? Coconuts: (Excitedly) Yeah! Beaucoup overtime! (They activate the Leveler. Inside the bowels, which is sound-proof to the Leveler’s cab, Myotismon’s group and Pitch smirked evilly, glad to know that the three Badniks have fallen for their orders unknowingly) Myotismon: This is it! Our chance of revenge against those pests! (Pitch chuckles evilly in agreement as they went deeper) Pitch: That’s right. And I do believe this Leveler and I are destined to be soulmates. (Then, after Mephiles and Infinite collects some gas samples with their magic, they got ready to feed Pitch as Pitch began singing) Pitch: Hit me one time (Mephiles fired his gas sample, making Pitch’s slime form change into a shape of a bodily skeleton) Pitch: Hit me twice (Then Infinite fired his gas sample, and this time, Pitch grunts twice in rhythm as his forming skeletal body jerked back and forth and then disappeared behind some gas clouds. Then he emerged, revealing his true form. He now looks like a dark gray skinned man with short black spiky hair, gold yellow eyes, sharp white teeth, and wearing a black long-sleeved coat-like robe, black pants, and black shoes) Pitch: Ah…. That’s rather nice. (Then he and Myotismon’s group sang as they began to become powerful from absorbing the poisons of the Leveler) Pitch: Oil and grime Myotismon: Poison sludge Infinite: Diesel clouds Demidevimon: And noxious muck Mephiles: Slime beneath us Hunter J: Mmm Slime up above Vanitas: Ooh, you’ll love our…. (They inhaled some toxic gas) Villains: Toxic love (Then they envisioned their plot) Myotismon: We see the world And all the creatures in it Chorus: (Voice-over) All the creatures in it Demidevimon: We’ll suck them dry Chorus: (Voice-over) Whoo Vanitas: And spit them out like spinach Pitch: ‘Cause greedy human beings Will always lend a hand Hunter J: With the destruction Of these worthless, forested land Infinite: And what a beautiful machine They have provided Mephiles: To slice a path of doom With our sweet breaths To guide it (They laughed evilly and maniacally and then resumed singing) Pitch: Filthy brown Demidevimon: Acid rain? (Vanitas nods) Vanitas: Exactly! (Then they resumed singing) Vanitas: Pouring down Like egg chow mein (Then after bidding each other goodbye with waves, Myotismon’s group secretly left the Leveler to go on their mission to get the pod while Pitch floated towards the gas tank) Villains: Slime beneath us Mmm Slime up above Ooh, you’ll love our…. (They inhaled some gas again as Pitch closed himself into the tank) Villains: Toxic love (Then as soon as the song ended, Pitch merged as one with the Leveler into a giant attached to the Leveler’s top, laughing evilly in the process. He and the villains turned to each other with evil smirks) Pitch: See you in the Kingdom of Equestria…. Myotismon’s group: Yes, Pitch…. (Then with that, Myotismon’s group flew far away while Pitch remained with the moving Leveler, evilly eager to destroy Equestria Forest and the Kingdom of Equestria) Coming up: The heroes, regardless that they’re close to the Kingdom of Equestria, rest for the night. They get to know one another and after Tommy’s group tells a little white lie about the meaning of the red marks on the trees, accidentally insults the Forest Spirits, making the Mane Seven and Dazzlings explain to and teach Tommy’s group through song about how to respect nature and the forest. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies